Reassurance
by SamoaJack98
Summary: After a battle Cole goes to Alyssa to make sure she's alright.


Reassurance

By: Sheltie

I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force at all

A/N: this is a Cole/Alyssa M story. Hope you like it.

Warning this is an M rated story

"Cole, what are you doing?" Alyssa asked tiredly.

It was the dead of night on the Animarium. Everyone was asleep after a big battle they had that day. Well, not everyone was asleep. Cole was awake and he needed to talk to Alyssa. She was in great danger in this battle and badly hurt. If it wasn't for Cole getting to her in time she'd be killed. Right now Cole needed to know Alyssa was alright. So he snuck into her room.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you're alright, that's you're here" Cole said softly.

Alyssa turned over and sat up in bed to face Cole. She saw that he looked quite worried and almost dead on his feet.

"Come here Cole" she said patting her bed.

Cole did and sat down. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Cole and held him tight.

"I am fine Cole. Just some bruises. My powers help me heal fast. There's nothing to worry about" she said.

"You could've died today Alyssa. I don't know what would've happened if you did. I just don't know if I could go on" Cole choked out.

Alyssa stroked Cole's hair and rocked him back and forth.

It was no secret that both Cole and Alyssa had a thing for the other. Hell, what was missing was a huge neon sign letting the whole world know it. The way they interacted was a big thing. The subtle touches, the hugs or touches that stayed just a little longer than what was normal, The numerous hugs they gave one another, the smiles they gave that was meant for just the other, they were all, but saying that they loved each other.

It made the other Rangers annoyed by their little courting game they were playing. Why couldn't they just get it over with and make out? That was the question on the other Ranger's minds.

Cole looked up and moved forward slowly to give Alyssa time to react. Alyssa saw what Cole was doing and followed suit. Soon their lips touched and they kissed. Their kissing became more passionate as feelings they had for one another were burning them like a raging inferno. Cole gently laid Alyssa back on her bed lying on top of her.

They kept kissing as Alyssa was tugging on Cole's clothes. He was still wearing shirt minus the vest. Soon his shirt was gone and Alyssa's hands traversed his muscled chest. She couldn't keep her hands off it. It felt so good under her hands. Warm, firm, tough, yet soft too.

Cole not wanting to be outdone pulled off Alyssa's top to show her bare chest. Cole's hands went and began caressing the soft globes with the utmost care. He flicked her hard nipples with his thumbs, which caused Alyssa to gasp.

"Oh Cole, feels so good, keep doing that" the Noble Tiger groaned pushing her chest into Cole's probing hands.

Cole grinned as he kissed her once more.

Thankfully the door to Alyssa's room was shut after Cole entered or else they might get an audience.

Cole moved his mouth and sucked on Alyssa's neck at her pulse point. Alyssa groaned as she gripped Cole's hair tightly. Soon he moved his mouth and kissed his way down to her breasts. He then licked and kissed one then the other. He avoid her nipples, which caused Alyssa to whimper and whine.

"Cole, quit teasing me" she said.

Cole just looked up at Alyssa and smiled at her then descended to one of her nipples and began suckling like an infant. Alyssa gasped and kept Cole's head in place with her hand. She never wanted Cole to stop. Cole switched and latched onto Alyssa's other nipple giving it the same attention. His hands meanwhile were not idle and had peeled off Alyssa's pajama pants and then her panties. One hand was caressing her inner thigh with the other gently probing her moistening cunt.

"Cole, oh god Cole. Stick them in me now" Alyssa begged.

Cole obliged and used two fingers to penetrate Alyssa's inner sanctum. Alyssa moaned and shifted her hips to go with Cole's motions.

Alyssa pulled Cole's head up and kissed deeply. She needed to find a way to thank Cole, but right now she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

"Shit, coming" Alyssa moaned.

Cole's hand was drenched with Alyssa's juices. He used his other hand and gathered up the excess. He then brought that hand up and let Alyssa taste herself. The other he used to smear her juices on Alyssa's chest then latched his mouth on to the coated flesh.

Alyssa liked the way she tasted and feeling Cole's tongue on her was so amazing. When he was finished though she knew she had to repay him. It took some doing, but Alyssa got Cole out of his jeans and boxers. She grasped his member and just by touch could tell he was well-endowed.

Shit, he's so bigshe thought.

She then began to gently stroke Cole and she heard him groan. She smiled. Doing all that reading has helped her more than anything.

"Feels so good Alyssa" Cole growled.

Alyssa kept stroking Cole and he was moving his hips to Alyssa's motions. Soon her hand got tired and she wanted to try something that she had read about.

"Cole trade places with me, lie on the bed and I'll you feel real good" the Noble Tiger said.

The Red Lion nodded and with some shifting the traded spots. Alyssa kissed Cole then kissed all the way down to his groin. Once there she licked the entire length of Cole. He shivered at this and his cock twitched. Alyssa then sucked on the bulbous head and slowly engulfed the entire thing. She wasn't able to get it all and just made it halfway before gagging.

Cole groaned as he gripped the sheets. Never in his life had he ever felt anything like this before.

Alyssa began blowing Cole with everything she knew from reading. She hoped she was doing a good job, and by the way Cole was groaning and gently thrusting his hips up she took as a good sign.

"Oh fucking shit" Cole called out.

Alyssa felt her mouth begin to fill with Cole's semen. She had to pull back so she didn't choke from it. She somehow was able to keep all of it in her mouth, which was a feat that not many beginners could do their first time. She swirled the Cole juice in her mouth analyzing the taste. She deemed that she liked, no scratch that, she loved it. She swallowed it all and licked her lips afterwards.

"That was amazing Alyssa" Cole said.

"Thanks, that was my first time doing that" Alyssa said.

"Really, well that was the first time I ever had that done" Cole admitted.

Really, I thought you and Taylor maybe" Alyssa said.

"No, she and I never" Cole said.

Alyssa felt a bit embarrassed. She was a bit jealous of Taylor for the time she spent with Cole.

"Now what?" Cole asked.

Alyssa thought for a moment. They could stop here and it would be considered a great night for the both. Or they could reach the finish line and have an incredible night instead.

Screw it, you only live onceshe thought.

Alyssa blanketed herself on top of Cole.

"Now we fuck" she whispered huskily into Cole's ear.

Cole's member twitched and grew hard quite fast at these words. Damn, this must be his fucking lucky night. He pulled Alyssa into a searing kiss as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. They kept kissing as Cole aligned his body so his shaft was at Alyssa's entrance awaiting the final order. He pulled back and looked into Alyssa's brown eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her assent. Cole eased his cock into Alyssa's tight wet passage and hissed as he was engulfed with feelings he had never experienced.

"Oh Alyssa, your cunt feels so good" Cole groaned.

"Cole, oh god, Cole" Alyssa whined as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate Cole's rod.

When Cole hit Alyssa's barrier he pulled back and rammed back in breaking it.

Alyssa yelped in pain and felt a few tears break through her tightly shut eyes. She felt Cole wipe her tears away gently. When she opened her eyes she saw Cole looking back at her with concern and love. She grabbed the back of Cole's head and kissed heatedly. Once they broke apart she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Now love me, fuck me" she ordered.

Cole nodded and began slowly pumping in and out of Alyssa. He reveled at how she squeezed his cock and the sounds she made. By fucking god, they sounded so erotic. He grunted as he thrust in and out of Alyssa's body. He held her tight to him as he kissed her and licked her sweat-coated skin.

"Mmmm Cole, that's it baby. Fuck my cunt. Fuck it good. I want you to fill me up with your come" Alyssa moaned.

Cole groaned as he tried his best to hold back, but he couldn't as he felt Alyssa's cunt muscles squeeze him.

"Fuck, here I come" he called.

Alyssa felt Cole's seed splash inside her and she sighed happily with a smile on her face. She then pulled Cole into a deep kiss.

"Thank you Cole" she whispered.

Cole panted, but nodded.

They laid there with Cole still inside her. He tried to pull himself out, but was stopped by Alyssa.

"No, stay" she said.

The Red Lion and Noble Tiger fell asleep holding one another not caring or wondering what the morning will bring.

End


End file.
